Golden Rose
by Melissa Alburney
Summary: This is a one-short story about a fairytale character I'd love to see on the show: Sleeping Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway of Storybrooke Elementary towards the third grade classrooms. I found room 143 with Mary Margaret Blanchard at the front of the class. On her finger she held a little blue bird out the window, and the students awed as the bird flew back up to its little bird house in the tree.

"Nature is all around us, and it's important to respect it. That's why we must work together to help keep it alive. So, your weekend homework is to either start a recycling system at your house, or if you already have then you can join the volunteer garbage brigade on Saturday. Get the person in charge to sign the slip I passed out and bring that in for credit. Have a good weekend class!" She told her students. The students promptly gathered up their bags and I entered as Mary Margaret retired to her desk to pack her bag.

"Wonderful class Mary Margaret," I applauded as I walked her way. "You always seem to know exactly what to say to them to make them love you so much."

"Awh, Beatrice you're such a sweetheart. I'm sure your kids love you just as much." I smiled at Mary Margaret's innocence. She was a great friend to everyone; including me. I turned back to the window and saw the bird perched on the tree branch. Mary Margaret walked up behind me.

"Today, I showed them the trick you taught me." She explained. I held out my finger, sung a sweet tune and the bird flittered its way down to me, landing on my finger. "It never fails." I whistled to the bird and it seemed to understand. It flew back out the window to the tree.

"I've learned you don't need words to reach a person. Sometimes a simple song will do." I smiled at her. "Are we ready for the walk?" She nodded when a boy and a young woman entered the room.

"Henry, Emma, I wasn't expecting you." Mary Margaret said in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, it's about-cobra." The little boy, Henry, said. I suddenly recognized him from my music class.

"What's cobra?" I asked. The boy looked weary of my question, when I saw a large book in his hands. I turned to Mary Margaret. "Is that the fairytale book I gave you?" I inquired.

"You gave it to her?" The young woman, Emma, asked.

"Yes I did, as a gift." I replied.

"And where did you get it?" Emma questioned.

"From my father, I'm sure you know of him; Mr. Gold." Emma's eyes went wide.

"Mr. Gold is your father?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, it does actually. He just never seemed the fathering type." Emma said with distaste.

"That seems a bit out of line for someone who doesn't know him like I do."

"And who might you be exactly?" Sheriff Swann asked.

"Beatrice Gold," I replied a little stubbornly. "I'm the music teacher here at the school." Emma looked at me suspiciously. I didn't want to get upset, and I didn't want to hear any more about my father. I turned to Mary Margaret.

"I'll be outside." I told her and walked past Emma and Henry. Outside the door I caught part of their conversation.

"I should have known." Henry said.

"Known what kid?" the sheriff asked.

"That's Princess Aurora, from Sleeping Beauty. She has the voice that can call the animals, and she is really pretty."

"Do you have a crush on her kid?"

"Of course not!" Henry replied. "But look at her picture." I'd heard enough and walked down the hallway when I passed the nurses office. A young man with dark hair came out and smiled at me.

"Good day, Miss Gold." I knew him as Clark Wells, one of the local ER doctors at Storybrooke General Hospital. I smiled at him.

"And to you too, Dr. Wells. What brings you back to school?" I asked.

"I was just helping your nurse restock her supply. Are you heading out?" I nodded. "Might I walk with you?" My smile diminished a bit.

"I'm actually waiting for Mary Margaret. But some other time, yes." Dr. Wells got very close; close enough for me to smell his cologne on his newly shaven face. He lightly kissed me on the corner of my mouth. The touch was sensational, and how I wanted to kiss him even more.

"Until tonight," he whispered.

"Seven on the dot," I whispered back.

"On the dot." He kissed the other corner of my mouth and swiftly walked out the school double doors. He looked back at me, flashing his gorgeous smile. I couldn't help but blush, smile, and suppress the urgency to run after him. My father had never approved of my past relationships, and so that was why Clarks' and mine was secretive. If Father had ever found out, I'm not sure what he would do. He was definitely a powerful man.

"Ready?" Mary Margaret said from behind me, startling me out of my day dream.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied and we started on our way. It wasn't long before Mary Margaret asked me a question.

"Was that Clark Wells I saw leaving?" I nodded. "Did he come to see you?" I instantly stopped and stared at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I know that you two have been secretly seeing each other." She said matter-of-factly.

"For how long?" I said giving in.

"Since Emma came to town, so that's a month?" She replied. I looked down, ashamed I had kept it from her.

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret, but you know my father. And if he ever caught wind of it I don't know what he'd do to Clark. And he's a great guy, and you know how hard it is for someone to fall for me." I blurted out. She looped her arm around mine.

"Bee, don't worry. I won't tell." She promised. "So, how serious are you two?" She inquired.

"Well, I think-he might be the one." I blurted again.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Well, I mean, I know it's only been a month but it just feels-right. We have this connection, and when we're together I feel like-"

"Like you can do anything." Mary Margaret said softly.

"Exactly." I looked at her but she was looking down and biting her lip, like she was trying to hold something in. "M, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," She said, brushing it off. I stopped us on the sidewalk.

"M, when did you start hiding things from me?"

"Well, you hid your relationship with Clark from me. I think we all keep secrets even from our best friends."

"Yeah, but I told you. And you already knew, so it's not the same." She continued to bite her lip and hold her arms in. "Is this about David?" She refused to look me in the eye. "Mary Margaret, please. What's wrong?"

"I'm seeing David." She blurted out. "It's been going on for about a week or so, and I think-I'm falling for him."

"Oh M, but you realize that he's married? I mean, how can you get past that?" I asked.

"I don't know. But, like you said with Clark, it just feels right when we're together." She seemed to glow and smile.

"Well, I'm happy for you M. You deserve a good man." We both walked on home smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"King Stefan and Queen Eleanor wish to present you their lovely daughter, Princess Aurora!" the court caller announced to everyone in the room. The decorated hall was filled with golden tapestries and vases were filled with red roses. King Stefan and Queen Eleanor sat on tall thrones gilded in beautiful garbs and gowns hand made for the occasion. It was his daughter's first birthday and the day he would show her to the world. He had already picked out a suitable husband for her, Prince Philip from the kingdom of Elderon. But amidst the festivities, uproar took place. The grand hall doors flew open without the use of man; in its entrance stood the evil sorceress Maleficent. Her eyes were black as night, her hair as light as the suns rays. Though she was beautiful on the outside, Maleficent had tampered with dark magic that rotted her to the core.

"Well Stefan, I assumed my invitation to your party was lost." Maleficent chided as she sauntered her way to them. The crowds parted as she walked past them.

"You weren't invited." Stefan declared boldly. Maleficent's eyes seemed to glitter at his words.

"Oh? I see." She said, standing before them. "Well, even so, I have brought a gift for your daughter."

"We shall have none of your 'gifts', you fiend."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Maleficent chuckled. "But my gifts she shall have." From her cloak Maleficent pulled out her tall black staff, a clear white jewel sitting on its top. "Your princess, like her mother, will grow in grace and beauty; with a voice as pure as the very birds of the air." Her staff jewel began to glow green. "But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel; and DIE!" Maleficent crowed in delight.

"Seize her!" Stefan yelled to his guards.

"Not a chance!" Maleficent yelled, and with a wave of her staff she disappeared in puff of green and black smoke. When the smoke cleared, nothing stood in its place but the circle of surrounding guards. Queen Eleanor ran to her dear daughter, who remained asleep. She held her close and retreated to her chambers with her husband.

They discussed very few options. No one had the power or will to go up against Maleficent. They had heard rumors of the Three Good Fairies, but they had not turned up in any of the King's searches. The King and Queen grew desperate for a way to remove the curse from their daughter. But, on that fateful day, they received one last option.

The King and Queen were sitting in their throne room, the Princess playing by their side, when the doors opened and they were told they had a visitor claiming he could undo Maleficent's curse.

"Let him pass." King Stefan commanded. In walked a man, or perhaps not a man but a creature. He had skin the color of ashen grey, beady black eyes, and sharp teeth. His hair was wiry yet he wore fine clothing. It was as if spun from gold itself.

"Your majesties," the creature bowed very low, looking up with his eyes. "I have come with a solution to your problem."

"You can remove this terrible curse that has been inflicted upon our daughter?" They asked with hope.

"That I can; but, it will come at a price." The creature said tapping his fingers against one another. The King took the Queens hand as they waited for the creature's proposal. "I will remove this curse if, and only if, you allow me to take your daughter until her sixteenth birthday, the proposed day she would die."

"That is preposterous!" King Stefan bellowed. "You will not take our daughter!"

"Then your daughter will die." The creature said matter-of-factly. "This is your last chance, King Stefan. Either let me have your daughter for the time being, or watch her die in fourteen years time." The King was about to deny him again; when Queen Eleanor stood up, leaving her husbands side.

"If we give you our daughter, until her sixteenth birthday, you will bring her back to us? And she will live beyond that?" The Queen asked with tears in her eyes.

"You have my word." The creature promised.

"My dear, we will find another way. Not this one!" The king implored of the queen.

"We have tried, my love. We have tried for so long for a child, and we finally have one. I would rather be without her for fourteen years and then have her for the rest of our lives, than only have her for sixteen years before she is taken from us." The queen cried. She looked up to the creature.

"I have heard many tales of, Rumpelstiltskin. You are conniving, and at times irrational. But if there is one thing I have heard of you, is that you keep your word." Queen Eleanor said. She held out her hand, and Rumpelstiltskin held out his. When they touched it felt like a rippled effect. The deal had been made. The Queen went and picked up the baby princess and with final kisses from her and the King, she handed her over to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Her name is Aurora." The Queen said as she passed the baby to Rumpelstiltskin. The princess' face seemed to giggle at the creature and was oblivious to the fact that it was leaving the hall. She was completely preoccupied with its hair.

"Dear princess, in sleep the prophesy you'll keep; and from your slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Rumpelstiltskin's words echoed through the hall as the doors closed behind them. The queen fell into the king's arms stricken with grief and the decision she had just made. And as the sunset on that fateful day, Rumpelstiltskin left with the babe into the forest where he would wait out his enemies curse. And from a dark tower in the mountains, Maleficent screamed and roared as the fate of her victim became blurry.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the dress I was wearing in front of the mirror. It was red with a little slit up the side. I put on the matching red heals and grabbed my purse, heading out the door. Just before I could leave, I heard the sound of my father's cane accompanying his footsteps.

"You're going out late tonight," My father said in a hushed tone. I turned around to face him. He stood tall in his designer flashy suit and poised as if he knew something I didn't. Or that he knew where I was going.

"Mary Margaret invited me last minute to go out tonight." I said casually. He didn't take the small smile off his face.

"Have fun dear." I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Daddy." I shut the door behind me, taking the steps two at a time. I walked a block, when the house was out of sight and spotted Clark's black car. He was leaning against the passenger door waiting for me. He smiled as I approached him under the streetlamp. Before words came out of my mouth, he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. The kiss was gentle but passionate. I wanted more but not before I told him what I needed to say.

"Clark," I said pulling his attention away from our kiss. "I think…we need to tell my father. About us," His eyes seemed to widen a bit.

"Beatrice, I know you hate lying to your father. I do too. But we both know what he would do if he found out about us."

"Maybe this time I can get him to listen." I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. "Clark, I love you. You know I do, but I think that before this gets any more serious, we need to tell him." He smiled at me when I said that.

"And, how serious do you think we are?" I smiled back.

"I think we are pretty serious, but I'm afraid that if I say it out loud then you might run away." He shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever run from you Beatrice." Suddenly, out of the blue, he pulled a small red box from his pocket. "I don't want to scare you away but I figure why not do it right here, while the night is still young?" He opened it and showed me a gorgeous diamond ring set on a gold band. I couldn't help but smile even more.

"Beatrice Rose Gold, I love you. I know we've only been together for a month, but I feel like we've been together for years. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I couldn't believe it; Clark was asking me to marry him! I wanted to say yes, longed to even, but the thought of my father kept coming to my mind. I suppose, I would just have to tell him.

"Yes, Clark Timothy Wells. I will marry you." He slid the ring onto my finger, and a chill ran up my spine. But I ignored it as he stood up and kissed me. He led me to his car where he took me out to dinner and we talked about our future together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Father! Look at what I've brought you!" the young princess called. Rumpelstiltskin looked up from his spinning wheel in the corner of the tiny cottage. His eyes narrowed in on the gift she had found in fields surrounding their house. She came up to him out of breath, and held it up. Rumpelstiltskin took the flower out of her hand, eyeing it.

"It's lovely dearie. Why don't you go and put it in some water?" the young princess nodded happily and did just that.

"Will I be spinning today, Father?" she asked.

"Today, Briar Rose is a special day." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I will have you go out into the forest to pick berries." Briar Rose looked longingly into the forest.

"You really mean, I can leave the grounds? But, it has always been forbidden."

"I know. But I believe that you are old enough, being sixteen years of age, to venture a little farther from home." He said.

"Well, ok. If it's what you want, then I shall do it." Briar Rose said, smiling.

"Come my child," Rumpelstiltskin said and Briar Rose sat on the straw floor by her father's side. "What I am going to ask you, you may not understand, but it is absolutely important. When you go out today, you must not speak to anyone you may come upon. The world is full of evil, which I have tried to shield you from. But as you have grown I cannot protect you from everything. So promise me, that you will not talk to strangers." Briar Rose nodded, touching her father's hand lovingly.

"I promise," She vowed. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and together they helped to get Briar Rose on her way. With her basket in hand, her dark purple cloak on, and her golden hair hidden, Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. It had been sixteen years since he'd seen the Queen, of whom was Briar Roses' mother, but she was the spitting image of her. Except for her eyes, they were a pale blue like her fathers. Her long golden hair was as flawless as the gold he spun with her. Her grey dress and black corseted bodice accented her tiny figure. Her lips were as red as the rose she had brought him. It pained him to admit, but he had grown fond of her company these last sixteen years. She never suspected who he really was, though it was in the dead of night that he still did his business. Of late, he would bargain for material things when the request was small, such as a beautiful comb, a silk ribbon or a new hand mirror; all things that a young growing girl would want. But Briar Rose, though very appreciative of the gifts, wanted only one thing; her freedom.

She had been kept on the property since she was a babe, and had never been allowed to venture out. Rumpelstiltskin had always assumed that her curiosity would get the best of her and she would venture out alone. But she never did. And as of late, Maleficent was still oblivious to her whereabouts. This made Rumpelstiltskin even happier. He **was** going to break Maleficent's curse and when he did Maleficent would be weak and vulnerable and he would swoop in and take all of her power. Then he would only have one adversary left to defeat; the Queen in Snow White's kingdom.

"I shan't be long Father," Briar Rose said as she walked out the door.

"Oh, I imagine you will." He whispered. "Stay on the path, and don't forget: don't talk to strangers."

"I won't forget!" She called. "I love you Father!" She yelled over her shoulder as she went running off into adventure.

"I love you too, my Golden Rose." Rumpelstiltskin whispered to the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Clark, stop it!" I squealed as Clark's fingers went to tickle me again. We just couldn't bear to have the night end so soon, though it was almost midnight. I looked at the ring on my finger, and couldn't be happier. Clark's arm was around my waist, holding me close to him; protecting me. I looked up at him when the thought I had been putting aside all night could no longer be avoided.

"Clark, I think we need to tell my father. Tonight; now if possible," I said my voice quivering. Clark looked down before turning his gaze back to me.

"I know, I've been thinking about it all night."

"So have I." I replied. "We can't keep this a secret, especially not from him."

"And what if he doesn't approve? Will you still marry me?" Clark asked desperately. The thought had crossed my mind a million times that night. Would I have the courage to defy my father? Could I bear the shame of knowing he would never accept Clark as his son-in-law?

"Yes." I said softly. "I will still marry you." I looked up at him. "Can we stay in Storybrooke then?" I asked. "Can you live with seeing my father everywhere in town?"

"Can you?" Clark countered gently. I guess this really was all about my decision.

"Let's just hope that he approves, and go from there." I explained, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. We got out of his car's backseat when suddenly I heard someone walking. That normally wouldn't perturb me except that it sounded like they were walking with a cane. I turned around and standing there under the streetlamp was my father.

"Good evening Beatrice," My father said with a stiff smile. I briefly glanced at Clark, who was still holding my hand and then walked towards my father, Clark in tow. I felt as if my father was glaring down at me with irreparable eyes.

"Father, there's someone I'd like you to meet. His name is-"

"Clark Wells, former ER doctor at Storybrooke General Hospital. Or, at least he will be if this relationship continues." My eyes went wide.

"But, Father you haven't even given me a chance to speak! He's a great man, an honest and decent one." I took a step forward. Though I was a head taller than him, he could still make you feel inferior. "He loves me, and I love him! He's asked me to marry him, and I've accept. We were on our way now to tell you the news, but it seems you've been spying on us." I said bitterly.

"Beatrice, you know that everything I do has a purpose."

"And what is this one? To ruin my relationship with him?" I demanded. My father looked at Clark for a moment before looking back at me.

"Has he told you about his family? How his father swindled his business partner and left them in ruins, running off like the coward he was? Did he tell you about his mother, who sold her own children to another family so that she could drink away her life?" My father seemed un-phased, while my eyes were on the brink of tears. I turned to Clark.

"Is this true?" I asked, the tears just barely brimming my eyes.

"Beatrice, I never wanted you to know. There are things in my past that I couldn't control. Yes, everything your father has said is true. But it's not who I am. I've told you my reason for becoming a doctor, was so I could help others like I couldn't help my siblings, or myself. Please understand Bee, I didn't want you to know so that you wouldn't look at me-the way you're looking at me now." Clark pleaded. I could understand that, not wanting to be defined by your past.

"Clark, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to leave me and my father. I have a few things we need to talk about."

"Beatrice-"

"No Clark, I'll find you when it's over." I grabbed his face and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Just go." I whispered. I could see it pained him to leave me, but he still did as I asked. Now it was just me and my father, facing one another.

"Why? Why have you tried to keep me from having my own life?"

"I've only ever done what's been best for you."

"Have you?" I claimed. "Because all I've ever seen you do is ruin people's lives. Everybody in this town is owned by you in some way, shape or form. I've tried to deny it for years, and years, but not anymore. I love Clark, and he loves me. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I will not have my daughter marrying some rotten apple." My father hissed.

"He's not rotten!" I screamed. "If you just gave him a chance, you'd see how great of a man he is! And if we're talking about dirty little secrets, why haven't you ever told anyone how I became your daughter?" My father's face tightened.

"Because it's nobody's business."

"But it's mine. So I took the liberty of trying to find my real parents, and guess what I found? A file, in your desk on me; it was full of documents claiming that you adopted me except that the parents had requested visitation rights and communication. Why haven't I ever met them?"

"Because you are mine!" I yelled. "Those two worthless parents were old when they had you; an unfit pair who needed their daughter to have a **real** home. I took you in, I raised you. You are my, child!" I stood there, wondering how to respond when you said the unthinkable. "You are never to see that man again." He said taking several steps forward.

"You can't make me."

"True, but I can make him disappear and then you definitely will never see him again." Horror and shock spread across my face as many horrible thoughts entered my mind on what 'make him disappear' meant to my father.

"You monster!" I screamed at him as I threw my three inch red heeled shoe at him. He easily deflected it, but he seemed almost surprised at my outburst. I took off the other and threw it at him and ran off in the direction of the woods. They surrounded Storybrooke and were supposedly dangerous, but nothing seemed more dangerous at that moment than my father.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well this certainly is nice!" Briar Rose exclaimed as she wandered through the forest, the trees towering over her. "I knew that if I bided my time, I'd get out of there." Briar Rose giggled. It had all started when she discovered that her father left during the night for whatever reason and was gone until sunrise. And so, Briar Rose would sneak out each night, certain that he would never discover her, and go out into the forest. There she had made some lovely animal friends, and a secret friend who no one else knew about. He was so handsome and dreamy, and someday he would take Briar Rose to his castle and they would live happily ever after.

His name was Philip, and he was a fine young man. Dark hair and brown eyes he could awaken anyone out of a stupor. Briar Rose had found him one night when his horse was acting weary. Philip and his horse had heard Rose singing and followed her melodic voice. She had the voice of an angel, able to tame anyone's heart. It was no surprise that Philip was mesmerized by her, and he declared marriage on the spot. Rose, having not a clue what that was, declined but agreed to be friends. And so, every night for almost a year, they had been secretly meeting each other. They both fell far in love with each other and after Philip had explained to her the purpose of marriage, Rose was thrilled! She so desperately wanted to marry Philip but her father would never let her, especially now that he had warned her about strangers. But, they were not strangers; they had met before.

Rose remembered the first time Philip had given her a 'kiss'. At first, when Philip had leaned into Rose, she took a few steps back and became confused. Then Philip explained that a kiss was a sign of affection. Rose thought it was a strange custom but was overjoyed after she had learned to like it. After that, Philip would hold her hand as they walked in the moonlight, he would cradle her by the riverside, and he would listen to her sing sweet melodies of the night. And now, on this bright sunny day, she would finally get to see him in the sunlight. She hadn't told him to meet her, but she suspected she might find him there. He often said he came to the forest to be away from all his 'world', though he had never elaborated on it.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," Rose began to hum a tune. It was her favorite song she had named 'Somewhere. "Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight." She began to twirl on her bare feet when she found the meadow by the riverside where she and Philip often spent their nights. "Somewhere out there, someone's singing a prayer; that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there." Rose set her basket down and shed off her cloak and she began to dance around for all her animal friends. "And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star. And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!" With her big finale, the birds began to chirp in applause and the squirrels and rabbits came out to greet her. In her basket she had some bread and cheese for her journey which she gladly shared with her woodland friends. They all nibbled at her feet or sat perched in the branches above.

"Today is a special day; it's the day I'm going to tell my Father I'm getting married." Rose said excitedly. The animals agreed. "And you know what else? I think my father is going to give me a dress for my birthday! I didn't mean to peak, but I saw him one evening spinning an awful lot of silk. Then I watched as he weaved it into fabric and since then I haven't seen it! It was a lovely shade of gold. I hope that's what it's for." Rose looked at her dress. "Mine is very worn down, you see. And I'll need something lovely to get married in."

"I'd marry you right now in what you're wearing." I soft gentle voice spoke out. Rose's head darted around until she spied her beloved at the entrance to the meadow. Rose stood up and ran to the open arms of Philip. His embrace was so warm and welcoming, but when she looked up at him, he seemed to be sad.

"What is wrong Philip?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Rose, I need to tell you something; something I should have told you long ago." Rose looked at him earnestly to continue. "I'm not just a man, I am a prince."

"A prince?" Rose asked in awe.

"Yes, but my father has chosen a bride for me." Rose broke from his embrace and took a few steps back.

"You've chosen another?" Rose asked, on the verge of tears.

"No Rose! I love you!" Philip declared.

"Then why are you marrying another?" Rose demanded.

"My father has chosen for me, it is the way things are done."

"And this other woman, you love her too?" Rose asked beginning to sob.

"No, I love you Rose and only you! My heart and soul yearns for only you. And there is a way that we can be together." Rose looked at him, the tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "Come away with me, to my kingdom. Let me show my father that I love you and that I don't want to marry the other princess. Please, come away with me. Let us be together forever." Philip pleaded. Rose looked down at her dirty feet and worn out dress.

"But…I'm not a princess. I have no money or land. I am only the daughter of a spinner." Rose cried again softly. Philip took her hands in his.

"Rose, this is what I'm trying to say. It doesn't matter to me that you're not a princess. The real question is, does it matter to you that I am?" Rose looked deeply into his brown eyes.

"No, it does not." Philip leaned in and gave Rose a gentle kiss. Suddenly from the meadow entrance appeared Rumpelstiltskin, who had been evidently watching them for some time.

"Well, well, well," Rumpelstiltskin said, startling the couple. "It would appear that you have deceived me, Briar Rose." He said chuckling. Philip drew his sword and shielded Rose with his arm.

"Stay back you fiend, or I'll run you through." Philip declared. Rose looked horrified.

"You followed me Father?" Rumpelstiltskin shrugged.

"I didn't want you to wander. Though I can see you have wandered farther than I would have thought." Philip's eyes darted back and forth between Rumpelstiltskin and Briar Rose.

"Father?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Yes of course he is my father! Who else would he be?"

"This is none other than-" Philip began to tell Rumpelstiltskin's secret but that couldn't happen. He was the master of this story.

"Tut, tut, tut, young man or your tongue just might fall out." Rumpelstiltskin said in a deathly tone. Philip stopped himself before he could finish. Rose looked at the two men.

"Father, please, this is-" Rumpelstiltskin held up his hand silencing Rose.

"I don't care who he is, all I want is him gone. Now," He replied menacingly.

"But-" Rose started to say.

"Now!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted. Rose stepped in front of Philip, putting a hand on his chest.

"You need to leave," Rose whispered.

"I'm not leaving-" Rose put a finger on his lips to stop his protests. Philip irately put his sword away and jumped onto his horse, riding out of the forest. Rose turned to Rumpelstiltskin crossly.

"Father-" Rose started to say but was cut off again.

"Silence Briar Rose and only listen now; you are not my daughter, nor were you ever my daughter. You are the daughter of King Stefan and his queen, Eleanor. I am taking you back to them tonight. You are never to see that man again. Do you understand?" Rose could only choke back more tears. What was he saying that she was a princess? He wasn't her father? Rose had known that they didn't look the same but that didn't stop him from being her parent.

"Now come, Briar Rose, we have a lot to prepare for before we leave tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

"How dare him!" I screamed into the night as I came upon the banks of the river that ran through the woods. I could hear it ripping across rocks and grass, the cool wetness touching my feet. I picked up a rock and threw it into its depths, though it didn't make me feel any better. And with a plop it sank to the bottom. "Why does he think he can control me?" I yelled again. Suddenly, I felt a twig crack somewhere nearby. I stood up and looked around, but it was too dark for me to see anything. The moon was a sliver tonight, basically shrouded in total darkness. I looked down and realized I could barely make out the ground I was walking on. How had I strayed so far? Where was I? Would I be able to make it back home? Suddenly, another twig cracked again.

"Hello?" I called nervously. "Is someone there?" I heard nothing after that. I no longer had shoes on, from my previous outburst, and I could feel everything on my feet. I began to shiver and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Come on, think Bee!" I exclaimed. "The map in M's room, it was a map of Storybrooke." I tried to picture the map I'd passed a thousand times. The river ran only through part of Storybrooke until the bridge where it started to go into the sewer. And the corner that was a block from my house was only about fifty yards from the forest, so where did that leave me?

"Grrr!" I screamed in frustration. I felt for the ground and sat down, trying to think of a way out of it. Suddenly I heard noise in the darkness. I instantly stood still, trying not to breathe. I looked around when across the river I saw a pair of glowing eyes. They weren't like you saw in the movies, all bright and scary, but with the minimal light reflecting off of the water made them glow. The animal looked at me when it started to wade through the water. I could hear it splashing and snorting when I realized it was a horse. I stood in front of me, nuzzling my chest. It seemed friendly enough. I felt it nudge me again when I felt that it was saddled and bridled. Did it really want me to get on?

"Well, I guess I can't get any more lost than I already am." I said to the horse. I lifted my leg and stuck my foot in the stirrup. With a swing and a lunge, I saddled myself on the horse. I felt for the reigns and lightly tapped the horse once. It began to move forward.

I don't know how long we walked, but it felt like forever. Suddenly in the foliage, I heard noises again. The horse stopped dead in its tracks. I looked around, but couldn't see anything in the dim light. I held tightly and nudged the horse forward. Apparently it could sense something I couldn't because it wouldn't move. I nudged it again, but it remained still.

"Please, don't let it be a bear." Though the likely hood of a bear was slim, the though still scared me. All of a sudden, the horse began to snort and whiney. It started to take a few steps back when all of a sudden it reared its head and body. Kicking fiercely at something, it bucked and sent me flying. I don't know where I landed, but I blacked out as my head collided with rocks and water.


	8. Chapter 8

Briar Rose looked in the mirror at herself. Her hair was brushed and combed, her face washed of the evidence of the forest. She had been right about one thing; her father had made her a dress. It was of the gold silk she had seen. The sleeves were long and came to a point at the end of her hands. The shoulders were dropped and were topped with a fine white silk edge. The dress draped on the floor and her feet were adorned with gold slippers. But Rose was extremely unhappy.

"He is not my father." Rose whispered aloud. From behind she heard him approach, and he looked at her. In his hand he held a gold box.

"A gift from your parents, to be given on your sixteenth birthday," He opened it, revealing a gold tiara. He came up and set it atop my head. "There my Golden Rose," He said softly. "We leave within the hour." And with that he left me. I sat on my bed and continued to cry even more. I didn't want to be a princess, I only wanted Philip. All of my dreams of becoming his wife were at an end. I finally mustered up my courage to go downstairs and tell that _man_ that I was not leaving with him. When I descended the stairs, I could not see him anywhere. He was not at his wheel, nor was he in his chambers. Then, a thought struck me. Perhaps there were some provisions or things I could take from his room and sell them on my way out of the cottage until I reached Philip. I pulled back the curtain to his chamber and saw very little. A small corner was full of spun gold and silk. Another was filled with books and other documents. As I walked towards the gold and silk a floorboard squeaked loudly beneath my foot. I took my foot off of it and saw it rise a bit. I pressed back down and saw it descend. Something was under it. I bent down and pried at the board. It came out, and when it did I almost gasped at what I saw. In a bed of straw was a black and grey dagger. I picked it up gently, and felt it weighing heavily in my hands. I looked at the words on it and read only a name: Rumpelstiltskin. Who was he? Did it have to do with the man who had been claiming to be my father?

I took the knife and quickly grabbed my cloak. Securing the knife inside my cloak I fastened the clasp and pull the hood over my head. Appearing in the doorway, my 'father' nodded to me.

"It's time, Briar Rose." He said. I only walked forward and followed him through the forest. The sun was setting quickly, and he walked at a fast pace. When it grew darker, the man produced a lamp. During the journey, Rose had time to think about how she was going to plan this. She just stopped along the trail, waiting for him to turn around. When he did, he ushered her on.

"We're not stopping Rose." He stated firmly. "Come, we haven't got time."

"I know who you are." Rose said defiantly. "Rumpelstiltskin," She growled. Rumpelstiltskin took off his hood, his eye gleaming.

"And how did you discover that bit of information?" He inquired.

"From this," Rose pulled out the knife from beneath her cloak, holding it high. It gleamed in the moonlight, and it seemed to anger Rumpelstiltskin.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"That doesn't matter. Tell me who you really are!" Rose demanded. Rumpelstiltskin took a step forward and Rose pointed it. But not at him, at herself.

"I'm not going to the castle until you tell me who you are!"

"Let's not be hasty," Rumpelstilstkin said calmly. "I'll tell you, if you give me the knife." Rose shook her head.

"I'm not a simpleton like you think I am. I'm not giving you anything until you tell me!" She declared, lowering the knife closer to her gut. Rumpelstiltskin backed up a bit and began to speak.

"Rumpelstiltskin, at your service," he said bowing to Rose. "I took you from your parents sixteen years ago as a bargain for something they wanted. Now that the time is up, you are to be given back to your parents. You can live happily ever after or whatever you want." Rumpelstiltskin showed his pointed teeth. "Happy? Now give me the dagger Rose." He asked reaching forward, but Rose wouldn't give up so easily.

"Why-why did they give me to you?" Rumpelstilstkin looked a little hurt by her notion.

"Did I not raise you to be a good girl?" He asked. "Did I not soothe your sickness and tell you stories?" He glowered at her. "Did I not give you everything you ever wanted?"

"Kept secrets, and lied to me! You kept me locked away in that cottage my whole life!"

"And you deceived me and snuck out every night." Rumpelstiltskin countered.

"So that I could have a single ounce of freedom! Haven't you ever wanted that?" Rose asked. Rumpelstiltskin didn't answer her. He did want his freedom, but he had no way of getting it.

"Briar Rose, give me the dagger." He growled. Rose looked down at the dagger and then threw it far between the trees, taking off in the opposite direction. Rumpelstiltskin roared at the outburst. He needed his dagger, but he couldn't let Rose get lost in the woods. Especially not with her curse so close to being fulfilled. He ran after his knife searching for it when he discovered it. When he looked up Rose was already too far ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

"How dare him!" I screamed into the night as I came upon the banks of the river that ran through the woods. I could hear it ripping across rocks and grass, the cool wetness touching my feet. I picked up a rock and threw it into its depths, though it didn't make me feel any better. And with a plop it sank to the bottom. "Why does he think he can control me?" I yelled again. Suddenly, I felt a twig crack somewhere nearby. I stood up and looked around, but it was too dark for me to see anything. The moon was a sliver tonight, basically shrouded in total darkness. I looked down and realized I could barely make out the ground I was walking on. How had I strayed so far? Where was I? Would I be able to make it back home? Suddenly, another twig cracked again.

"Hello?" I called nervously. "Is someone there?" I heard nothing after that. I no longer had shoes on, from my previous outburst, and I could feel everything on my feet. I began to shiver and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Come on, think Bee!" I exclaimed. "The map in M's room, it was a map of Storybrooke." I tried to picture the map I'd passed a thousand times. The river ran only through part of Storybrooke until the bridge where it started to go into the sewer. And the corner that was a block from my house was only about fifty yards from the forest, so where did that leave me?

"Grrr!" I screamed in frustration. I felt for the ground and sat down, trying to think of a way out of it. Suddenly I heard noise in the darkness. I instantly stood still, trying not to breathe. I looked around when across the river I saw a pair of glowing eyes. They weren't like you saw in the movies, all bright and scary, but with the minimal light reflecting off of the water made them glow. The animal looked at me when it started to wade through the water. I could hear it splashing and snorting when I realized it was a horse. I stood in front of me, nuzzling my chest. It seemed friendly enough. I felt it nudge me again when I felt that it was saddled and bridled. Did it really want me to get on?

"Well, I guess I can't get any more lost than I already am." I said to the horse. I lifted my leg and stuck my foot in the stirrup. With a swing and a lunge, I saddled myself on the horse. I felt for the reigns and lightly tapped the horse once. It began to move forward.

I don't know how long we walked, but it felt like forever. Suddenly in the foliage, I heard noises again. The horse stopped dead in its tracks. I looked around, but couldn't see anything in the dim light. I held tightly and nudged the horse forward. Apparently it could sense something I couldn't because it wouldn't move. I nudged it again, but it remained still.

"Please, don't let it be a bear." Though the likely hood of a bear was slim, the though still scared me. All of a sudden, the horse began to snort and whiney. It started to take a few steps back when all of a sudden it reared its head and body. Kicking fiercely at something, it bucked and sent me flying. I don't know where I landed, but I blacked out as my head collided with rocks and water.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Margaret Blanchard set down her book and got up from her couch when she heard the knock at the door. At the door she found Emma Swann with a few others waiting behind her.

"Emma, what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

"It's Beatrice, she's missing." Mary Margaret didn't hesitate. Grabbing her coat and keys, she locked her door and walked with Emma and the crowd down to the Gold's house.

"How long has she been missing?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"Mr. Gold says she didn't come back home last night, but I feel like there's more too it." Emma explained. "There's something he's not telling me."

When they reached the crowd on the corner, Mr. Gold looked at everyone that had come together to help find his daughter.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to help find my daughter, Beatrice Rose Gold. She didn't come home last night, and I fear the worst for her." Mr. Gold remained composed. "Today we are searching the woods, as they are a good place to stay hidden. I wish us all the best in our searches." As he stepped down from his stairs many handed out flashlights and whistles. The sky was grey and overcast, threatening to rain. Ponchos were passed out as well. Emma approached Mr. Gold amidst the crowd, the last person he wanted to talk too.

"Mr. Gold I want you to know we're doing everything we can to help find your daughter." Emma said. Mr. Gold nodded but Emma pressed further. "But it would help us find her faster if you just told me everything you knew."

"And what else is there to tell?" Mr. Gold asked. "She didn't come home, and now she's missing." He restated.

"If you want to play games with me, that's fine Mr. Gold. But let's not put your daughter in the middle of it. She actually came to your defense on several occasions I've heard. This is a crappy way of paying her back." Emma stalked off with the others to start scouring the woods. Mr. Gold spied at the front of a group Clark Wells, the man who was going to steal away his daughter. Mr. Gold strode back up his steps to wait for any sort of news.

Clark Wells had confided in Emma all that he knew about last night before he was forced to leave.

"And you didn't see anything after you left?" Emma asked again. Clark nodded.

"I'm sorry. I would have stayed but Bee would have been so mad." Clark was scouring the entire forest, even looking up in the trees.

"You really love her don't you?" Emma asked.

"I do. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have a past, and even though you're the sheriff I'm trusting that you won't use it against me." Emma nodded understandingly.

"I'm sure we all have things we'd like to bury."

"But there are some who would try to exploit it." Clark said hardly.

"Mr. Gold?" Emma asked.

"He threatened me with it, said he'd ruin my career. And it's not even about me, but that doesn't matter. Any black mark is still a black mark." Emma suddenly stopped Clark when she saw something in the distance.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Is that a-" Emma couldn't even say it. "A horse?" Clark looked up and saw the horse running towards them.

"That's Samson!" Clark exclaimed. "He's mine, but I have no idea how he got out." Clark ran up to the horse, and Samson slowed down. Clark soothed the beast and Emma looked at the massive thing.

"You didn't know he got out? How could you miss that?" Emma asked.

"I've been too preoccupied with Beatrice being gone." In the rut of the saddle a piece of red fabric, he pulled it out and looked at it.

"This is Beatrice's." Clark said. "She was wearing this dress last night. She must have found Samson and rode on him but, where is she now?" Emma looked around with him.

"Well, she might have fallen off from dehydration or she could have hit her head and fallen off. And it's not like the horse can just pick her back up. But maybe she's close by." Samson continued to tug on the reigns in Clark's hands.

"I think he knows where she is." Clark said.

"What? He's a horse." Emma clarified.

"But he's loyal. If she's hurt, Samson might be able to lead us to her." Clark said hoisting himself into the saddle. Clark held out his hand for Emma.

"You want me to get on with you?" Emma asked.

"There's enough room, and if she is hurt, I'll need you to ride back and get help." Emma agreed and hopped on behind Clark. He lightly kicked Samson three times and the horse bounded off into a gallop, leading the way.

They continued to follow the river when they both spotted a blonde and red mass aimlessly still on the riverbank.

"Beatrice!" Clark yelled. Emma and Clark both dismounted quickly and ran to her aide. "Help me get her out of the water." Clark instructed as he lifted beneath her arms and Emma grabbed her legs. The blue woman with the red dress seemed dead already, with no chance of survival. They laid her on the grassy bank and Clark went into medical mode.

"She has an extremely low pulse. Her core temperature is probably below normal. Hand me your survival kit." Clark asked and Emma hand him her pack. Inside it he found a foil blanket which he wrapped around her, using his jacket as a pillow to keep her head up.

"Ride Samson back to town and send help. I'll stay with her." Emma looked at the horse.

"I'm not sure I can ride that thing-"

"You can. You have too." Clark pleaded. Emma couldn't ignore his pleading look. Mustering her courage she mounted the horse again and took off. Clark looked at his barely living fiancée. What would he do if she didn't survive?


	11. Chapter 11

Rumpelstiltskin was too late. He had failed at the one thing he swore he wouldn't. How would he defeat Maleficent now? He looked down at the dead princess.

"Oh, sorry to defeat your plans Rumpelstiltskin; it appears you're never going to defeat me." Maleficent gloated, looking down at him with her wicked smile. In a puff of green smoke, Maleficent disappeared and Rumpelstiltskin was left with the princess. He began to smile, as he thought of the spell he had put on the princess when he took her from her parents. The spell was powerful enough to change her fate, but only if he could find one to kiss her.

"True loves kiss." He said bitterly. "It can break any curse." He picked up the princess with ease and set her gently on the soft bed. The black spinning wheel had turned to ash since it was of no use to Maleficent now. She thought she had won, but she was wrong. The princess would live and awake again.

"Now to find that boy," Rumpelstiltskin tried to remember everything he could about that young man. He had been wearing fine armor and his cloak bore the symbol of the royal family from the nearby kingdom. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes when he figured it out.

"Of course, she has met her betrothed. If I can only get to him," Rumpelstiltskin said happily. In a silent manor, he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

It took him all of a few minutes to find the kingdom of Elderon, enter the, and locate the prince's chamber. When he entered through the shadows, the prince was staring out his window aimlessly.

"Thinking about a certain peasant girl?" Rumpelstiltskin said aloud. The startled prince whipped around drawing his sword. He stood ready to fight but Rumpelstiltskin simply waved away his sword. "I am not here to fight you, Prince Philip. I am here to bring you to your betrothed."

"I refuse to marry Princess Aurora." Prince Philip declared. "I love another." Rumpelstiltskin smiled an eerie smile.

"What as twist of fate. For you see, the peasant girl you are so in love with is indeed the Princess you are being forced to marry." A look of confusion crossed the prince's face.

"What are you saying, Rumpelstiltskin?" He rolled his eyes at the prince's idiocy.

"Do I need to explain everything? Briar Rose _is_ Princess Aurora. Her parents made a deal with me when she was a babe to remove her curse. In return, I took her for fourteen years until the time of the curse was to come to pass. And in that time it seems you two met, but only when she knew herself as Briar Rose. Do you understand?" The prince nodded slowly. "Good because I need you to come with me so that you can wake her up from her slumber and you both can live happily ever after."

"And what do you get in return? I know you only take; what do you receive from breaking Rose's curse?"

"That's none of your business." Rumpelstiltskin growled. "Now come. We have little time to waste." Rumpelstiltskin retreated back to the shadows and the prince followed behind him. Within moments, they both appeared in the chambers of the sleeping beauty. Philip ran to Rose's side, and slowly caressed her cheek. Her chest rose lightly up and down in her sleepy trance.

"What must I do?" Philip asked without taking his eyes of the princess. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes again and let out an exasperated sigh.

"All you have to do is kiss her and the spell will be broken." Philip pulled his gaze to him, trying to decide if he was really telling the truth.

"That is all?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? Kiss her!" Rumpelstiltskin said impatiently. Philip sat beside Rose and leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on her sweet lips. And by some small miracle, her eyes began to flutter open just as the sun began to break the morning sky. Rumpelstiltskin left in the last of night's shadows to do what he set out to do sixteen years ago.

Rose's eyes opened up fully and she found herself staring into the eyes of the love of her life. She smiled joyfully.

"Is this heaven?" she asked softly.

"No dear Rose, you're really here, with me." Philip expressed helping her sit up. Rose looked around.

"Where is Rumpelstiltskin?" Philip looked around as well.

"He was here a moment ago. But that doesn't matter, the spell has been broken." He said joyfully.

"What spell?" Rose asked. Philip explained to her the legend he had heard of about a princess in the land who had been cursed with dying on her sixteenth birthday. Though, until that night, he had not realized that it had been Briar Rose. He also explained that he was betrothed to Princess Aurora, who was actually her.

"You are my betrothed?" She asked in disbelief, holding his hands in hers.

"Are you not happy my love?" Philip asked. Rose's smile broadened.

"I am more than happy, Philip. I'm marrying the love of my life, and I'm going to be reunited with my birth parents today." Philip helped Rose off of her bed and together they descended the tower stairs. Together they entered the castle where they were greeted by hundreds of people, congratulating the princess's return as well as their engagement. At the end of the red carpet sat King Stefan and Queen Eleanor, along with Philips parents King Hubert and Queen Margaret. As the prince bowed, Rose curtsied. She may not have been taught how to be a princess, but Rumpelstiltskin has taught her how to be a lady. As she came out of her curtsy her mother was off her feet in two seconds. She gently touched Rose's face and then broke into tears as she hugged Rose for the first time in fourteen years.

"You are beautiful my dear," Eleanor cooed. Rose was a bit shocked that she was being hugged by her biological mother but that only lasted a moment when she hugged her back. King Stefan approached and hugged them both as he realized he was holding his beautiful daughter again.

"My daughter, how we've missed you," King Stefan expressed. Rose looked at them both.

"Mother, Father, I believe you are both acquainted with Prince Philip; my betrothed." Philip took Rose's hand as they faced their parents. "We accept our betrothal, and want to be married as soon as possible." The king and queen were taken back a bit. Their daughter had just been returned to them, they didn't want her to leave them yet. "I realize this is going to come a shock to you, but Philip and I have known each other quite some time now. I'll explain that part later but the important thing is that we both love each other. We are ready to be married." The King and queen glanced at each other when Eleanor smiled at her daughter.

"We'll discuss that later. As for now, let us enjoy having you in our home once more." Rose nodded, smiling at her parents. There would be time for marriage and Philip. She realized what her parents were really trying to say; they wanted to spend a little bit more time with her. After all, they had fourteen years to catch up on.

Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin's plan did not go as he had liked. He couldn't resist being called to Cinderella and her husband as they wanted to strike a new deal; one that ended up with him behind bars. He would get Maleficent soon, if it was the last thing he did.


	12. Chapter 12

Beatrice Gold was lying in a coma at Storybrooke General Hospital. By her side was her fiancé, Clark Wells. Clark hadn't left her side since he'd found her by the river. She had a serious head injury where her brain was swelling badly. This had put her in a coma and Doctor Whales didn't know if she'd ever wake up. Clark kept on hoping for a miracle. Emma and Mary Margaret had been by to see her. The once person he was waiting for was her father, Mr. Gold. He hadn't been by to see his daughter yet. Emma said he was being detained for questioning and didn't know how long it'd take.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked from the entrance to Beatrice's room. Clark turned around, a cold expression on his face.

"Sitting by my fiancée's side," Clark replied fiercely. "Which is where I'm going to stay until she tells me otherwise."

"Let's not come to physical force here, Mr. Wells. You can either leave of your own free will, or I'll have you thrown out."

"What is it you have against me?" Clark demanded.

"It's nothing personal. I just don't like anyone who gets too close to my daughter."

"Except you aren't her father. And if push comes to shove, I'll bring in her real parents." Clark threatened as Mr. Gold snickered.

"The truth is her real parents are dead." Mr. Gold said convincingly. "I've wanted to spare her the truth of that. So, for all intents and purposes, I am her real father." Mr. Gold stepped into the room and gestured to the door. Clark knew he shouldn't leave her with him, but he didn't want to end up being thrown out. I'd come back later to be with her. He leaned down and gave her a soft gentle kiss. Suddenly her heart monitor spiked for a few brief seconds. Then, as though it were right out of a story book, Beatrice's eyes fluttered open. Clark stared at her, unable to fathom what had just happened.

"Clark…" Beatrice whispered.

"Shh, don't try to speak. Doctor Whales!" Clark cried out the door. The doctor came rushing in when he saw Beatrice alert and awake.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling out his stethoscope listening for any abnormality.

"I just-I was kissing her good bye when she just-woke up." Clark said, still unable to grasp it all. Dr. Whales looked at him funny.

"You just-kissed her?" He asked again shining a light in her eyes. "Well, whatever was in that kiss of yours worked. I see no residual signs of the trauma. We're still going to need to run more scans to check for internal damage but it looks like you're past the worst of it Ms. Gold." Beatrice would only look and smile at Clark. Dr. Whales left the room, Mr. Gold still standing in the doorway, stunned. He felt like this had happened before in what seemed like another lifetime. He turned and left the room, realizing he couldn't face Beatrice like that. He needed time to think.

"Until next time, my golden rose." Mr. Gold said to himself.


End file.
